Hitotsu no Kimochi
by Ao-Senshi
Summary: Oneshot Shaochung Suzie fic. It's way into the future and Shaochung recalls the past when she once had a partner named Lopmon


I decided to write this story because I wanted to recognize the strong bond between Shaochung (Suzie) and Lopmon. And besides, there aren't very much fanfics about Suzie^^. 

Disclaimer: I own Digimon! Joke…I do not own anything…duh-uh. Also, the title is the title of Shaochung and Lopmon's theme song. Therefore it does not belong to me.

Hitotsu no Kimochi; The Feeling of One.

The cock crowed. The morning sun seeped it's rays through my window and poured over my face. Slowly, slowly…

I then awoke and remembered…I was now nearing the age of 20, my brother and his friends are all married off, yet I still remember that day. The day that had changed our lives forever…

~Flashback~ (This is part flashback and part being narrated by Shaochung)

"Dad how could you do this?!" My brother Jenrya had tears flowing down his cheeks. In his hands he carried a baby-form/in-training (A/N: I'm not sure) Digimon, Reremon (A/N: I'm not sure again) I looked down in my own arms at Lopmon, who was gradually growing smaller… I was still around 7 then. Like my brother, tears were flowing from my eyes, down to my cheeks and onto Lopmon's face. I looked around us and saw everyone, even Ruki, a person who hardly cries was crying. I could tell that they were all trying to prevent tears. That was impossible. Everyone had to cry. Our closest friends, our partners, were going to be gone…forever…

We were trying to make this moment memorable…and it is. Until now that memory hasn't left our minds. Every time it is recalled it comes with tears…tears of sadness that brings pain to our hearts, a pain that is impossible to cure.

I quickly switched my attention back to my friend, my partner. I didn't notice it at first until I saw Guilmon (A/N: I don't know the name sorry) slowly drift away from Takato's arms. Tears were furiously streaming down his face now and those tears were on all of our faces too. I didn't know that they were in my eyes until I felt the stinging pain and I let them freely roll down my smooth cheeks. Suddenly I felt my friend slowly escaping my grip and later joined the others entering the gate to the unknown, probably to never be seen again forever.

I heard Pokomon, Renamon's baby/in-training say to Ruki that soon they will once again meet. Guilmon (A/N: I'll use Guilmon) had also told Takato that they will play again…soon. Reremon said to my brother his famous phrase that will probably never be heard again…'Moumantai'. 

No one probably noticed it but Lopmon had also whispered something into my ear before she left me…It was something I will always remember and never forget…

"Shaochung, Don't worry. I know that you may forget me someday but…I want you to always remember that I will always be thy side, never to leave thee and whenever you need me, just whisper my name and I'll be there, though you may never see me again…you will always be in my heart…Shaochung…Sayonara (Farewell)…"

"LOPMON!" I heard my childish voice echo through the air.

And she was gone…away from me…forever…I couldn't understand what she had just told me for I was young, I couldn't understand how she could be there when I couldn't see her…I was young…Lopmon…If only I had one wish…Lopmon…

~End Flashback~

I didn't notice it but tears had started to well into my eyes. I wiped them away with the back of my hand and looked back out the window. The sun had already taken its place in the sky and was beginning to shine its rays, blinding anyone who dared look at it. Another memory hit me.

~Flashback~ (This flashback took place before the first flashback)

"SHAOUCHUNG DON'T TOUCH HER!" My brother was practically screaming at me. I heard Takato and Ruki whisper something about him…I showed him my Digivise and he seemed pissed off and went away. A little later the same incident happened.

"SHAOCHUNG YOU CAN'T COME WITH US! IT'S TOO DANGEROUS." He raised his hand, karate mode, and was about to spank me. After that they left…with Lopmon…I felt alone…

"Guardramon watch Shaochung." Hirokazu was ordering his partner to watch me, they were too busy with Juri to stay with me. Guardramon, that brainless Digimon (A/N: No offense Guardramon fans), _did _watch me. He didn't do anything when I climbed the post. He just watched me like…like…I don't want to mention it. He didn't do anything when my Digivise glowed, when I was carried off into the distance, towards the reign of Zhuqiamon (A/N: I dunno how to spell it). I don't know what happened after that. The only thing on my mind was Lopmon, who was about to die.

I reached Lopmon and the others. She protectively stood in front of me to cover me…

~End Flashback~  
  


Lopmon was very protective of me…She had risked her life to save me…She broke the law of Zhuqiamon for me…I remember the day when I first got her…

~Flashback~ (Happened before the first two flashbacks)

"Tewiamon!" I had seen something carrying Terriermon pass above me. I didn't notice it but I had disappeared from the real world and into the digiworld.

I landed with a bump in the middle of nowhere. I looked around and saw nothing. I called out Terriermon's name but he didn't come. I looked around me yet again, took out my jacket only to be shredded by a kiwimon. I ran around and tripped. When I looked up I spotted Antylamon. Of course, I didn't know that she was dangerous so I approached. We had a conversation about Terriermon and she helping me find him but she didn't agree until I started crying. She brought me around the place but with no luck. I rode on her head as she jumped up and ran around, desperately looking for Terriermon. We had a great time until I went to look for food. Makuramon attacked me and she [Antylamon] saved me. Jenrya, Takato and Terriermon soon arrived on that…that thing only to see me get my Digivise, Antylamon become a Terriermon look-alike, and me become her partner. Jen was sore for quite a time and, being my older brother, nervous since Lopmon was a deva and then devas then were dangerous…I didn't know of course…Nevertheless Lopmon was my partner…

That was how I met up with Lopmon. It never would've happened if I were older and knew more…Maybe that was why I was brought into the digiworld at that age…maybe, just maybe… 

~End Flashback~

Those were memories I could never remove from my head. Yes, we weren't that depressed as before and we had already recovered from that state of depression but whenever memory strikes and our last moments renewed, no one could stop at least a tear from falling. 

The alarm clock drove me out of my trance and that was when I remembered that it was my birthday. The others would be coming over soon. I rushed to the bathroom, took off my clothes and went over to the shower. As the water trickled down my face, I recalled my memories once again…one by one…some tears mingling with the water. I went out the shower a little later and put on my clothes (A/N: I won't describe ANY clothes since I am no fashion freak) just as the doorbell rang. I ran down to open it and wasn't surprised to see my brother and the others behind him. Matsuda Takato and Matsuda Juri, Akiyama Ryo and Akiyama Ruki, who unbelievably married each other, Shioda Hirokazu, Kitagawa Kenta and Lee Alice, My brother's wife.

They each were carrying a birthday present, not by couple but by person…That makes me have…8 presents plus a car from my parents (Jen had ridden it to my apartment). A smile spread across my lips as I remembered happy moments with these friends and our Digimon. Jen made Alice carry the two presents as he carried the cake into the house. They were all smiling as they entered. Don't they remember? I bet they do…they just can't show the pain…It was a long time since we were all gathered together…More memories struck me…

Then Ruki passed by me with a grin and a 'happy birthday'. I thanked her and looked down since I felt something. I was shocked to see a shadow of a fox, Renamon to be exact, replace Ruki's shadow. I was sure about this since I saw a bushy tail swish by. Ruki just stared at me and shook me. Ryo went over to her and put his arm around her shoulders, asking what was wrong. I looked down at _his _shadow. It was bigger than me. It was the shape of Cyberdramon. I was sure since there were wings. Also, ever since before, Cyberdramon had scared the wits out of me and this shadow did exactly that. I looked around and saw Takato's shadow dance on the wall. It was a dinosaur. Obviously Guilmon. I could see his sharp claws swaying here and there. Beside him was a humongous shadow. It didn't look familiar (A/N: Shaochung's head was hidden in Jenrya's knees when Leomon died). Then a thought hit me. Juri was beside Takato. It must have been Leomon. Hirokazu and Kenta had the shadows of Guardramon and MarineAngemon too. All this scared the wits out of me. I cautiously looked at my brother and Alice's shadow. Jen's shadow was far too small and Alice's was far too big. Terriermon and Dobermon…I looked down at my own shadow and I saw a shadow similar to my brother's, only with 3 horns. 

"Lopmon…" I whispered under my breath. " 'Shaochung…I'm here…I told you, didn't I? Just call my name…' I heard a voice inside my head. Was I dreaming or was Lopmon talking to me? I wasn't so sure and until now I'm not. But I highly think that Lopmon talked to me…I smiled…"thank you, Lopmon…" After that everyone's shadow turned back to normal and I settled down to enjoy my party. Maybe Lopmon and the others aren't gone…maybe they kept their promises after all…maybe they _will_ return…someday…but 'till then, they will remain in our memories…forever…

**The End**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hitotsu no Kimochi (Feeling of One): _Italics _are the chorus

**_Lopmon:_**

Namida ga furu no wa Osora no kenka na no?

Ohisama mitai ni Waratte itai no ni 

**_Lopmon:_**

Wasureji sono kokoro Okusoko ni nemureri

Heiwa o negau beshi Itsu ka kanau koto nari

**_Shaochung and Lopmon:_**

_Chiisa__ na te to te o tsunaide_

_Ooki__ na yume ni tadori tsuku_

_Minna__ de sagashi ni yukou yo_

_Haruka__ na "Hitotsu no Kimochi"_

**_Lopmon:_**

Okorinbo no hoshi Tasukete agetai no

Tomodachi ni nareba Asoberu no ni ne

**_Lopmon:_**

Arasou kono itami Taeshinobu nanji o

Mamorite ware susumu Itsumo soba ni iru nari

**_Shaochung and Lopmon:_**

_Chiisa__ na hitomi no naka de_

_Ooki__ na sekai ga kagayaku_

_Daisuki__ na hito shikainai_

_Shizuka__ na "Hitotsu no kimochi"_

**_Shaochung and Lopmon:_**

_Chiisa__ na te to te o tsunaide_

_Ooki__ na yume ni tadori tsuku_

_Minna__ de sagashi ni yukou yo_

_Haruka__ na "Hitotsu no kimochi"_

**English:**

**_Lopmon:_**

Is the reason for your falling tears a fight?

I want to be smiling like a queen

**_Lopmon:_**

Do not forget that slumbering in the bottom of our hearts

Wherein our wish for peace shall be fulfilled

**_Suzie and Lopmon:_**

_Holding our small hands and_

_Following a big dream_

_Let's all go search together_

_For the far away Feeling of One_**__**

**_Lopmon:_**

I want to help the burning star

If we become friends, we can play together

**_Lopmon:_**

While thou endurest the pain of this fighting

Protecting thee, I shall continue to be by thy side.****

**_Suzie and Lopmon:_**

_Within our small eyes_

_A great world is shining_

_There are only people we love_

_The quiet Feeling of One_

****

**_Suzie and Lopmon:_**

_Holding our small hands and_

_Following a big dream_

_Let's all go search together_

_For the far away Feeling of One_**__**

-----------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Okay that was my story. Review and tell me what you think! You can also read my Invasion from the Mathosphere which is only Humor, very much opposite to this. Hehehehe…Hope you liked my story!    

The song I got from Animelyrics.com so it's not mine.


End file.
